


Moonhigh

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobinweek2020 and it's still all Chrom/Grima [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (specifically Risen eating), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Corpse Eating, Manipulation, Other, Werewolf!Chrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Grima visits Chrom on the night of the full moon.[Chrobin Week 2020: Day 5 - Prompt: Fallen & Risen]
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobinweek2020 and it's still all Chrom/Grima [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978069
Kudos: 27





	Moonhigh

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl so I didn't really want to write about Risen King Chrom for today's prompt... (I've really explored his character all I want to... for now, at least... in [Inhuman Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357531) and he also has an important role in [drops of purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723857) if you really want to read RKC from me)
> 
> So yeah... I decided nightfall/sunrise technically fit and went with werewolf au instead. I hope you'll still enjoy it!

Night has fallen.

Grima quietly slips out of the castle and into the vast woods behind it. As they pull the hood of their coat over their head, they draw some of their true power to their fingertips. It’s such a shame they have to keep playing at being human, that they cannot simply set the breath of ruin upon everyone at once… but their pet isn’t ready for that yet.

They meet him in the heart of the woods, far from where a careless human would accidentally wander. Chrom, the Prince of Ylisse, lies there in all his canine glory. White fangs stand out against dark fur, and his eyes, though intelligent, are glazed with terror and pain.

“Oh, Chrom, who did this to you?” Grima coos as they stroke the silver chains binding the wolf to a tree. “No, I know… You did this to yourself.”

Chrom whines miserably.

Stupid creature. As a man, he binds the wolf and suffers. And yet binding the wolf does not stop him from suffering as a man, either. He never remembers the nights of his transformations, but surely he must realize that he is only making life worse for himself.

But it is not entirely his fault. The humans would come after him with fire if they found out what he is. Especially after the damage the former Exalt, notorious werewolf—no, sorry, _Hound of Naga_ —and mass murderer—no, sorry, _righteous warrior_ —did to the continent. But no one expected the Exalt to turn a child, let alone his own, and he died before the secret could spill. Thus, Chrom is safe from humanity, but only as long as he keeps himself beaten down to their satisfaction.

Grima would gladly free him from this cruelty, but he is being so stubborn about it. Still… they will not give up this opportunity. The man already follows his tactician “Robin” eagerly. Soon, they will have their very own Fenrir running at their side… It is only a matter of time.

A pulse of their magic has the silver chains dissolving into dust. Chrom takes a step back, snarling.

“There now,” Grima says softly. The threats of a frightened animal do not intimidate them. “You’ll feel better once you eat something. I brought you a meal…”

With a snap of their fingers, three Risen appear behind them. Chrom sniffs the air and paws at the ground, his instincts telling him to dig for newly buried flesh. Unfortunately, it was too much trouble for Grima to bury the worthless creatures. Chrom will simply have to accept his food walking up to him.

But even in this form, Chrom cowers. The strain of resisting his nature is clearly excruciating. Yet he still tries not to give in.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Grima says. “Would you feel better if I told you they were bad people? That they would have hurt your precious friends if I hadn’t killed them? Isn’t it your job to get rid of troublemakers like this?”

In truth, Grima doesn’t know exactly who these people were or what they were doing in Ylisstol. But the particulars don’t matter. All humans are bad people. All humans seek to hurt each other. Even now Chrom suffers because of them. But for some reason, it is easier for him to kill as a man than merely feed as a wolf.

Probably because of what the humans have told him.

“They’re already dead,” Grima continues to coax. “What’s the harm? You’re starving, Chrom. Eat.”

Chrom’s ears draw back. Grima, already sick of this game, forces one of the Risen to attack. The teeth and claws come out instinctively; no creature could passively withstand such an assault. And once those shining fangs sink into dead skin, it is over for Chrom. The werewolf rips an entire arm off the Risen, gnawing at it like a house dog given a bone.

Grima approaches his side, ignoring the growl of warning.

“Hush. You did well,” they tell him. “This is what you were made for. And you can have more…”

Chrom makes no protest as they run a hand through his thick fur. Even if he barely recognizes that he is a wolf, he already accepts his master.

“We’re going to devour the world,” Grima continues. “You just need practice.”

Chrom still attempts to hold himself back from the other Risen, but it doesn’t take long for his hunger and Grima’s will to win out. He feeds like a mindless beast, unable to stand his actions without first losing his wits.

But that is fine with Grima. There is a certain kind of charm in his fear of embracing evil. The worst souls are the ones who take _too much_ pleasure in it, after all. Still, for those whose villainy is handed to them by the world, resistance will always be futile.

Chrom looks up at them blankly, strings of Risen still hanging from his mouth, and Grima smiles.

“Good, good.” They chuckle. “Now… In return for my generosity, you shall accompany me. I prefer my prey live…”

Chrom lets out a long howl before padding to their side. A spark of life returns to his eyes when Grima touches him, and they assume therefore that he will be of no help.

It is just as well. Grima needs no assistance. It is Chrom who needs to watch and learn.

Snapping their fingers, they warp themself and Chrom to a village just west of Ylisstol. The streets are quiet at this hour, but they won’t be for long. The people here are used to chasing beasts away from their crops, but never have they faced the wrath of the fell dragon before. 

Grima raises a hand, releasing a bit more of their power. They cannot bring out the dragon without blocking too much moonlight, but it feels good to show their wings and horns again.

Chrom jumps back at the transformation. He sniffs the air warily, obviously confused when his sense of smell tells him nothing has changed.

“That’s right…” Grima grins, revealing fangs of their own. “Didn’t you know that I’m a monster, too?”

And what monstrous damage they do. There cannot be any survivors left to tell of the vicious beasts that ravaged the place, or else Chrom-the-man will realize too much. But there will be enough violence for him to wonder… For him to come to his tactician for guidance. Someday, he will admit the truth… And someday, Grima will take him away from those vile humans for good.

But for now, the monsters must go back into hiding.

Grima reigns their power back in and lets their hood fall. The wolf behind them puts back on his human skin and goes unconscious. The hunt is over.

The sun has risen.


End file.
